onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Alex Dupré
Alex Dupre is the actress who Brooke hired to be the new face of Clothes Over Bros. She rocked Tree Hill when she arrived to begin working with the company with her confident, yet shameless, behaviour, dim-witted attitude and childlike demenour. She is known for living on the wild side, even going as far as to be admitted to rehab before arriving in Tree Hill, but she can be focused and disiplined when she wants to be, noted by her commitment to writing a script with Julian. Alex used their script-writing to get close to him, but after Julian affirmed his love for Brooke to her, she had to give up her "new drug" and started drinking again. __TOC__ Character History As an actress in Hollywood, Alex quickly developed a reputation for herself and, while being recognised as a talented actress, she got caught up in the social aspect of her newfound fame indulging in both drink and drugs. While filming a period drama, Alex's cocaine abuse worsened and she had to be put in rehab causing the film’s release to be prevented. Alex managed to beat her addiction, but still resented her rehabilitation as it stopped her from living the lifestyle she loved being a part of. When the fashion company Clothes Over Bro's chose to hire an actress as the new face of the company instead of a model, Alex was suggested by Millicent Huxtable. The company offered Alex half a million dollars to model for them, and she agreed and planned to head to Tree Hill where the company was located. in "You know I love you don't you?" (Episode 11) Julian told Alex that Brooke couldn't have kids. After hearing so,she went to Clothes over Bro's and gave Brooke some pamphlets on becoming a parent. Brooke was enraged that Julian had told her the "secret". After confronting Julian,Julian confronted Alex. Alex had said she was only trying to help then she had told Julian that she loved him and the text was not a lie. She then said she could give Julian everything he wanted and Brooke couldn't Julian had then told her to stay out of his life. And had "confirmed" that what Brooke had said about the script not being able to be launched because Alex was the main problem was real. Which then prompted Julian to rush out of the room,later on she calls Julian (him not picking up the phone) telling him she won't be around to bother him anymore but she will always love him. After this there is a scene of her in her bathtub in her Bra and underwear with slit wrists,it is most likely she died. Season 7 when they first meet. ]] Amidst a media frenzy, Alex arrived in Tree Hill and was met at thee airport by Millicent. Alex continued to maintain a good public image for herself by taking the time to sign an autograph for a disabled girl, but Millie was stunned when Alex dropped the act when out of the public eye revealing the true, materialistic, vapid Alex Dupre. Alex then met Brooke Davis, the owner of Clothes Over Bro's, and made a quick impression on both her and Millie with her blunt and often careless nature such as insinuating that Brooke was a "plus-size girl" and telling Brooke straight out that she didn't like the designs for the new line. After leaving Brooke and Millie alone, Alex heard Brooke talking about how to make sure that Alex wasn't the face of Clothes Over Bro's but Alex revealed herself to be wearing one of Brooke's designs, and she told Brooke that that dress was all she had after rehab and as long as she had the dress she would fine no matter what. Having seen a new side of Alex, Brooke agreed to hire her as the new face as the company, unaware that Alex wasn't being genuine and had in fact stolen the speech from one of her unreleased movies. On the day of Alex's first fashion shoot, Millie went to her hotel room but found that she was only just coming back having been out for the whole night. While at the shoot, a hung-over Alex met Julian Baker, Brooke's boyfriend, for the first time and immediately expressed her interest in him, even more so when she discovered that he was a movie producer not a PA as she first thought. Despite her attitude and everyone else's distain for her, Alex's photo shoot was a success and she managed to portray the image of a smart, confident woman. At Tric after the shoot, Alex made a deal with Millie to stop her from drinking - Millie would have the tequila shot and Alex would have the lime. While vicariously drinking through Millie, Alex met Clayton Evans and they flirted and Alex offered to meet him at his beach house. She then proceeded to visit Julian at Brooke's house and she gave him a script, asking for feedback. She then told him that she isn't as dumb as people think she is, and she knows a good script when she sees one. She noted to Julian that when she knew he thought that she was going to try and seduce him, but "some other boy got her tonight". She left to Clay's house but, because Clayton had to deal with Nathan's scandal, Alex was left waiting at the beach house alone. while writing the script. ]] The day of the the Clothes Over Bro's fashion shoot premiering the new line with Alex at front and center. Alex and Millie had developed a friendship by this point and, after Alex saw a model insulting Millicent, she pretended to befriend her and persuaded her to take some pills, that caused her to fall unconscious. With one model unable to walk the catwalk, Alex persuaded Millie to model for Clothes Over Bro's. During the fashion show, Julian approached Alex about the script and told her that he didn't think it was good but he thought it had potential and asked Alex to get him in contact with the writer forcing Alex to reveal that she wrote it. He agreed to work with her on the script, just as Brooke starts to grow concerned about the relationship between Alex and Julian. Alex and Julian then started to work together on her script, Seven Dreams Til Tuesday, just as Alex's feelings for Julian started to develop and Brooke starts to worry about their working relationship. Julian remained defiant that there was nothing between him and Alex and was taken aback by her unprofessional nature when Alex chose to work on the script half-naked. While working, Alex and Julian started to disagree about the reality of the sex scenes that Alex wrote with Julian believing that the female character throwing herself at the male character for no reason was unbelievable. In order to prove him wrong, Alex undressed and a flustered Julian left, telling Alex he thought she would take it seriously. Alex then desperatly tried to prove to Julian that she was taking it seriously, and that she made a mistake. After talking to Millicent she visited Julian and apologized to him and persuaded him to give her another chance. Relationships *''Relationships'': Alex Dupre/Relationships Romantic Life Career Trivia *The character was initally intended to be named Alexis, although this was shortened to Alex before production began for unknown reasons. **The character was also initally intended to be a model attempting to break into the acting world, where as the final concept of Alex reversed this and she became an actress who was now modelling. *The casting call for the character of Alexis, soon revised to Alex, read: ALEXIS. 20s, gorgeous. Alexis is a model/actress and the new face of Brooke’s clothing line. Alexis is an adrenaline junkie and a bit of a diva who is used to getting her way. Book smart and street wise, Alexis uses her wiles to navigate the sometimes treacherous waters of her profession. She has also never met a party she didn’t like, a habit that may inhibit or accelerate her transition from model to actress, depending on who crosses her path. *Alex's appearance for foreshadowed in 4:30 A.M (Apparently They Were Travelling Abroad) when Millicent told her assistant to tell Victoria that they were hiring an actress, not a model, as the company's new face. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 7 Characters